Be the Darkness, But Feel the Pain
by Bloom Flower
Summary: No matter how pure you may seem or how pure you think you are but in a matter of time, you may find yourself in a state of isolated darkness just like everybody else...(NOT a one-shot, just poems, RR please!)
1. Eternal Thinking

**Just another little poem I thought up. Yes, I'm addicted to writing this stuff, so please enjoy. RR, please! This poem, however, rhymes. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh. Thank you. **

**Ryou's POV**

**Eternal Thinking **

Please let me think

Is there really some sort of link?

I don't know right now

But can you teach me how?

How to be like you

How to be good as new

Untouched by what you've done

As if your victims are ten to none

Let me think this through

But is it only darkness you pursue?

Caught in your web of lies

As I'm forced to watch life passes me by

All the pride you ate

But now trying to change your fate,

It is way too late

If it is power you wish to obtain

Then I am please to tell you it shall not be gain

But I am you and you are me

Can you fix this, pretty please?

You have no feelings

Do you wish to leave me leaning?

Leaning on a tower of hopeless matters

All this is all in the latter

Sometime I swear you don't know my name

That is because you and I don't share the same pain

Please let me think

Down and down the misery sink

This is my choice of free will

Cause I want your looks, the ones that kills

All the agony, yes you must

But is this taste to lust?

I am losing concentration

Can I just please have your validation?

I want to be just like you

Because it is my soul I hope to renew

Like the master I soon to be

Just like you and soon to be me

I stand here pleading

While my heart is left bleeding

All your desires

Have left me tired

But let me try

And I know it shall happen, side by side

I hate everyone plus the light

All my darkest desires shall be reached by my might

Let me think about this, will you?

I can't said but this is true

I joined the darkness and left the light

Just pass on this dreadful night

You told me once but I forgot

Have mercy, no I must not

Everything I've concealed

You think it's fake but now it's real

You're not very nice

Since around your heart is nothing but cold cold ice

It's not that bad

But it is, so so sad

I don't want to be pure

Since I do nothing but lure

I am done thinking all this

Surrounded by a bloody mist

So take me now and take me true

So I can said I'm one of you

**The End**

**Longer than all my other poems but I like it, what do you think? Not a one-shot this time since I'm going to post up more poems similar to this. So let me explain about this poem. Ryou finally had enough of the light and being pure so he steps into the darkness. So now he wants to be just like his darker half. Poor Ryou. Please review and tell me how you think of it. When I read it over, all the imagery went into my head. This poem is called "Eternal Thinking" because it took Ryou so long to realize he's tired of the light and he thought it was going to take him forever to make this decision but he did latterly. This whole story is call "Be the Darkness but, Feel the Pain" but for every poem they'll have a separate name to it. So review please!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh. **


	2. Colder Than Ice

Here's another poem in Kura's POV! Enjoy and RR please!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh.

In Bakura's POV

**Colder Than Ice **

I want to rule all

But will I stand or will I fall?

I am tainted inside for all I care

No one knows since no one's there

You think I'm cold and mean

Because the other side of me you have not yet seen

Blood, gore, and lust exists in my past

So it all came to an end at last

Am I really colder than ice?  
I couldn't be right than again, I'm not very nice

Effects of a bloody storm

Could it be you're cold right after you're warm?  
How could it be?  
There is more to me than your eye can see

But I don't blame you

You don't trust me, I know it's true

I think I'm going to be insane

The moment I walk down that darkness lane

But it's too late

Determined as it is, yes my fate

I live for the torture by my hands

That all happened on the badlands

All the ugly scars on my heart

I don't care since everything is now dark

I am colder than ice, right?

Is it you I am like?

No, no way. It isn't so

Surrounded by all your woe

Shadows around you towers

All I ever wanted was power

My craving to hurt you

And I will make it follow through

Then I guess it's true

I love to harm you

My victims couches on the ground like a bunch of mice

For I am much, much colder than ice

**The End**

That's it for now. Review and tell me what you think! Review please!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh.


	3. Caught in Your Web of Lies

**I finally got around to updating. Enjoy now and don't forget to review! In Mokuba's POV. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh.**

**In Mokuba's POV **

**Caught in Your Web of Lies**

Please open up your beautiful eyes

And stop hiding behind all these dreadful lies

Where has my brother gone to?  
What about everything we've gone though?  
You isolate yourself in a world opposite from mine

Can't this one time you cross the line?  
A wall separates me from you

Even today, to me you are new

I don't know you anymore, don't know what to feel

Don't know what is real

I love you big brother, please come back

You could make up for everything you lack

But to me, you're perfect just the way you are but it doesn't feel right at all

Since it was you who formed this wall

Let's hold hands and together we'll fall

I am your family as you are mine

So together let's fly in the sky

So come, my brother, be my play mate

Just before you regret and everything's too late

But of course you give me another lie

Can't we be side by side?

Of course not

But is all lost?

I don't know

You don't care, is that so?  
But I still hold faith for you

For it is you who decides if my love is true

I love you and I care for you, but will it be selected?  
Or will it be rejected?  
Is it even expected?  
Please don't give me anymore lies

It's so painful to see you just walk on by

All the fun we had but now I miss

My real brother isn't like this

But now he only exists in the past

Too bad I can't bring him back

I love my brother but does he love me?

I guess I'll have to wait and see

My brother is still in there somewhere

In my heart? Yes, he's there

He appears cold as he may

But tomorrow's another day

My brother can't free himself since he's caught

In all the lies that he himself has bought

I can see it in his eye

There he is, caught in his web, his web of lies

**The End **

**So, do you like it? Review please!  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh. Thank you. **


	4. Alone in the Dark

**Another poem! Enjoy and RR please! That's it for now. This is in Malik's POV. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh. **

**In Malik's POV**

**Alone in the Dark**

I'm so scared, can someone please help me?

If you don't want to, then let me be

I loathe who I've become

All that joy and happiness, they never shared me some

A beautiful, crimson rose

Something magical I've never seen in its wonderful pose

Why does everyone always have to stare?

I know the answer, they just don't care

All the shadows the darkness shares

Do they work side by side as an indomitable pair?

The dark crimson liquid my body spills

But I'm alone in the darkness still

The liquid lay down so dark and red

I get so confused it hurts my head

Can someone, anyone, please lend me a helping hand out from the dark?

I guess not since I've already gained myself a bleeding heart

The line between me and insanity is such a weak and breakable thread

It's this life I myself so much dread

All this darkness and all these shadows that dances around the light

Is it day or is it night?

I have no such idea since I'm alone in the dark

Just go and set your painful mark

I've been so many times rejected

Is all this pain what you've expected?

I want to get out of here

Will you allow that, sister dear?

All the tears my eyes have shed

Out of the darkness maze, I will led

I'm alone in the dark

Like a dying tree, stripped of its bark

Please take me away

Around and around the same room I sway

When I closed my eyes

I try to deny

But I know I'm living a lie

All this pain, you know, do you?

My light's burning low

You don't look at me, is that so?

Please help me before I'm left without a light

Then it'll all become a dark, dark night

The dark red liquid drips behind leaving a trail to my heart

Maybe I'll never find my way out of the dark

**The End**

**Like it? Review please!  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh. **


	5. I Feel So Numb

A/N: Here's another poem, please forgive for the lack of update. "Caught in His Web of Lies" is in Mokuba's POV talking about his brother. Now it's in Seto's POV. RR please!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh.

In Seto's POV

**I Feel So Numb**

I feel so numb

So what? Friends go and friends come

I made it through the fall

And I'm going to make it through it all

Since no one cares and no one calls

All these scars

They're just distraction, that's what they are

I feel so numb, like it'll never go away

What is it they all have to say?  
I'm lost in a never ending maze

No one ever helps, all they do is gaze

I'm who I am today is because of me

That's why I am who I want to be

I was left behind when everyone moved on

So now all my sincerity and compassion are gone

In my past, no body helped me so why should I help them?

All these scars left forever un-mend

All this pain will never have an end

What is this numb feeling I feel?

Is all this even real?

I will always stand and shall never kneel

Maybe my heart will never properly heal

I have so many times before shined

That is because I pass the limit line

My brother, someone I hold so dear

The only one who understands me so clear

Everyone else all went away

That isn't much to my dismay

I am always at my best

People act as if I have to pass some kind of test

My body feels so numb…

Everyone I've hurt, wait till I add them up and get the sum

My brother and I they don't understand and haven't got

Mercy for them? I think not

I don't know if I carry with me a soul

Is there something I do not know?  
All that pain at me they threw

I wish I sooner knew

All those things they do

But I am now totally new

They once ate up my pride

That'll never happen again for my brother is by my side

Since I lack in heart, and all the evil I've seen I myself together lump

I guess that is why I feel so numb….

**The End**

A/N: So what do you think? RR please!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh.


	6. Darkness Approaches

I'm fi**nally back! Please forgive for the lack of updating! Been busy lately working on my poetry. This poem is for Bakura and Marik, since they would LOVE to take over the world and all that stuff, why not give it to them? This is for them two. Enjoy and RR please! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh. **

**Darkness Approaches**

Shrilling cries pierces the air and shake the dark skies

Haunting memories and stalking lies

All the deserted and frigid streets at night

Is it true darkness comes from the light?  
In very corner, a new terror arises

As everyone runs astray, others meet their demise

This cataclysm every soul wants to avoid

But the crisp air and clear skies were just decoys

You look out the window, there's nobody in sight

Will you go down with or without a fight?  
Behind the shadows, out rang the sharp, piercing screams

Hopefully it'll all only be a dream

Down on the ground laid all the weak

They are bombastic and that is what the darkness seeks

They think they're so strong, but all their taunting encourages the dark to break the wall

Their tainted minds is what led to their down falls

Dwelling shadows dances around the remaining light

Who or what is going to end this dreadful night?

I'll tell you

Nothing, but is it true?  
All the shadows the darkness shares

Do they work side by side as an indomitable pair?  
Darkness has broken through the barrier wall

There's really nothing to recall

Everyone scream in agonizing pain

They scream as if it burns like acid rain

Once taking over the sky was the beautiful dawn

But now it's too late, so it's all gone

You thought the dark doesn't exist

But it does, surrounded in a bloody mist

The darkness struck you like the gleam of a knife

You thought it was pretty but now it's going to take your life

This is what we all have so greatly feared

Since now the darkness is here

**The End**

**A/N: Well, hope you enjoyed it! Review please!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh. **


	7. Betrayal

A/N: No POV this time. Please RR. Thank you.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh.

**Betrayal**

A traitor's lies

Don't have to be said but can be implied

I can see it in their eyes

The mesmerizing look

It was my heart that they shook

I tried to deny

But in the end, I knew it was all a lie

But why? Can I help you in any way?

But its too late, you said

Why can't you be the way you use to be?

You can't, darkness is the only key

I isolate myself in what seem like another world to think

There must be some sort of link

All the scars you put on my heart

It's like you pulled a cord and now everything's dark

All the scars, it can't be mend

All the pain you've send

In my heart, I know you're there

But in your heart am I else where?

All the attention turned on you

It can't be but I know it's true

I thought you cared

But now my anger only flares

You look at me in a innocent gaze

But that innocent is just surrounded by a fake haze

All your lies in the past

Will it all come to a end at last?

Please let it be

My heart you've hurt, can't you see?

All the trust and pride you steal

Maybe my heart will never properly heal

All the evil in your eye

I can see it as I hear a traitor's lies

**The End**

A/N: RR please.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh.


	8. Left Behind

A/N: This one is in Ryou's POV. RR please!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh. Thank you.

In Ryou's POV

**Left Behind**

I tried to reach out

I kick, punch, scream, and shout

So what I'm not who, you want me to be

I'm my own person, can't you see?

You left me behind

It was my pride you dine

You damaged my spirit and soul

Now my life is hanging on a skinny pole

I tried to cleanse you pure

But as a result away I went by your lure

All around are dins

The all greeted hostilely with sin

You ignored my plead

It doesn't matter since now out come the liquid my heart bleeds

You left me behind to rot

In a empty, ghostly lot

You gave me all sort of unpredictable lies

The moment I was on the ground, I began to cry

Your footsteps slowly began to fade away

I guess you didn't have anything to said

But why? Why did you leave me here?

I asked you many times before but all you do is sneer

I really want to go home, can you take me?

You're not the person I expected you to be

I know I'll never live up to your expectations

Freedom? No, I'll never have your validation

All my thoughts I always hide

It's my soul I can't find

I'm so afraid, what more do you want from me?

Please open up your eyes and see

I know you can't, that you're blind from the inside

My tears slid down my face as I try to conquer all the painful lies

I lay helplessly on the cold, hard floor

I don't want any of this anymore

This is where I lay

Broken and lost inside

I try to think before I forever close my eyes

Searching for a answer among all the random lies

I wonder one thing before I slowly began to die

Why didn't you say good-bye?

**The End**

A/N: Hope you enjoyed it. Please RR.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh. Thank you.


	9. Realization

A/N: This is in Seto's POV. It relates to the CEO in some parts. RR please.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh. Thank you.

In Seto's POV

**Realization**

People stare at me as if I don't carry with me a soul

Is there something I do not know?

They look at me in a gaze full of malice as they poke and taunt my fears

My redden eyes sheds nothing but red, bloody tears

Realization hits me in full blast

All the joy I've created, they just didn't last

I realized I have to satisfy my overwhelming thirst

That is to put on everyone who hurt me an eternal curse

Nobody helped me, they instead treated me like dirt on a wasteland

So don't expect me to lend anyone a helping hand

Sometimes, I feel so numb

I don't have a single friend, so what? They always goes and come

Realization came to me before I regret it all

All the pain only I ever saw

I loathe everyone plus the blinding light

I just want to survive the killer night

People don't like me just because I exist

Is that why I'm constantly on everyone's hit list?

The realization renew my spirit and soul

I use nothing but my wits to take down my foes

People don't see life the way I do

It's only revenge that I pursue

No one ever give me a break

It's always my heart and mind that they shake

People don't care what happens to me as long as they get what they want

They always appear cold and nonchalant

I'm so glad realization is finally here

Everyone who wants to hurt me, they can't get near

I want to live but I've lost my will

Now in order to find it, I'm cursed to forever kill

**The End**

A/N: RR please.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh.


	10. Eternal Searching

A/N: Glad you enjoyed my last poem so here's another one. Thank you to all who reviewed. This is in Yami's POV. Yugi and Yami are the best of friends but how will Yami take it if Yugi suddenly leaves?

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh.

In Yami's POV

**Eternal Searching**

I'm constantly searching for an answer to a question that's lively in my head

Nothing can bring you back, not even all the tears I've shed

Searching, always searching, near and far, here and there

What are gone are you and all the memories we shared

You were the first to go

But I was the last to know

You were my best friend but I let you slip away from my grasp

I thought our friendship was forever, but it didn't last

I still don't know why you left all alone

All our fun having plans had to be forever postpone

A best friend of mine that you once were, truly indeed

You were also someone I desperately need

I keep asking myself why did you depart

When you did, you took a piece of my heart

I miss you endlessly

My pain, can't you see?

All my tears streams down my face

You think I'm arrogant, is that the case?

I'll still searching for the answer, yes I am

Your departure took me out with a bam

I guess I'll be eternally searching trying to find

The reason for your goodbye

**The End**

A/N: A bit strange though… RR please! JJJ

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh.


	11. Desire Fulfilled

A/N: Here's another poem in Ryou's POV. First of all, you'll think this is in Bakura's POV but… it's not. Well, Bakura kept Ryou from the light long enough and all the darkness invaded his mind so he learned to hate everyone. He wanted help but no one ever noticed because he's so hidden all the time so they couldn't help and yeah, he'd gone dark. This is one of my favorite. :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh.

In Ryou's POV

**Desire Fulfilled**

It set everything in its path ablaze, it feed and feed, soon a raging fire

I watch with growing anticipation as the inferno slowly fulfill my deepest desire

Humans flee for their useless lives while others try desperately to save their beloved ones

I stand there still feeling deeply perplexed

Why haven't the trapped been yet rejected?

Why haven't they yet flee?

The burning fire is going to engulf them, can't they see?

That's because their heart still holds love that they still truly care

Their warmth and concern drown out the voice of despair

That feeling I yearn and crave for, it never came

Pain, I want it to go away but it remained the same

Tears of frustration and hatred pours down my face, reflecting with the fire a shade of burning red

People stayed behind to help out love ones, that never happened to me and that's why I want them dead

I watch as satisfaction swept over my body and mind

I want them to betray their family and friends, but they stayed, how revoltingly kind

Not a single soul helped me in any way

I don't really care anymore, I continued on as I may

The deleterious fire slowly devours and claims its victims of the night

The fire can't hurt me for we are one and I control its might

Around every corner is the monstrous fire

It's just liberating the world of greedy liars

The results of this beautiful tragedy is very delectable to my tainted soul

The overwhelming delectation is very pleasant to know

I want everyone to defunct, to be gone from my very sight

If you wonder why, look in my heart and you'll see there's no light

My wish is coming true

They deserve this painful end and so do you

Screams rang endlessly in my ears

They better watch out, the flames are licking near

Not like they'll escape it, they will all die

They'll come face to face with their smoky demise

The fire mercilessly claims each soul with each kill

Guess what? Desire fulfilled

**The End**

A/N: So? Like it? RR please!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh. Thank you.


	12. Broken Dreams

A/N: Wow, it had been a while since I've updated. Here's another poem by yours truly. Ryou's POV this time. Yes, I do it in Ryou's POV a lot of times. This time, Bakura kept him from accomplishing his goals and fulfilling his deepest dream. Enjoy and RR please!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh. Arigato!

In Ryou's POV

**Broken** **Dreams**

My deepest dream lay broken at my feet

Destiny chose you, the person I have to meet

Your darkness haunts me again and again, around and around

I tried to shout but nothing escapes my throat, not even a sound

You hate everything and everybody for no reason at all

All the pain in the world as if you've only saw

I really want to scream and shout

But only muffled whimpers comes out of my mouth

I really want to be free, to fly in the sky

But I can't, all you do is make me cry

Before you came along, I soared freely, I loved it so much

I loathe you with my heart but sadly, there's no "I" in us

You never took a second off the pain, you never leave the line

Soon darkness will invade my mind

I look at life through my own eyes

Searching for someone to analyze

My dream to be free, torn apart

Outside rang children's laughter, conversations, dog's barks

You can still change, it's not too late

I know we can accomplish anything if we collaborate

As if you would ever change, I hope for a brighter day

I hear your barking orders and I obey

Blood, gore, lust, and pain keep you preoccupied, that's because you're obsessed

On my bare flesh, its pain you confess

Dreams forever broken by your greedy hands

I don't know or see anything except for this piece of isolated land

It appears as if in the center of your forehead is darkness's crest

You're you of how much scars I possess

You clipped my wings and kill my pride

I don't know if tomorrow I'll still be alive

Your blood-stained dagger pierces my skin soon leaving the liquid forming a stream

I had enough, I give in to the dark, how can I not when on top of me are you, darkness, and broken dreams?

**The End**

A/N: RR please! Have a great day!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh. Thank you.


	13. Numerous Faces

A/N: Hello! Wow, it been a while since I've updated. Sorry! Thank you to all those who have read and review. Thank you, guys! Here's another one! In Bakura's POV, what he really think about his light and the outside world's light altogether. RR please!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh, so please don't hurt me.

In Bakura's POV

**Numerous Faces**

Shimmering glow of the outside world's light

Knowing I could survive without having to fight

So sick of the light the mortals enjoy

It's the glowing rays I want to avoid

I want the light to be destroyed, so it'll be no more

To do so, I'll make it rot from its very core

So I step from my world and into yours

Watching birds in the sky slowly soared

Then I met you, someone who thinks I could be trusted

Completing my mission is what I lusted

You think I'm one of your little friends

Foolish mortal, it's me your weak mind can not comprehend

As I spend more time in the brightness of the sun

It releases me from the weight I've been carrying that weighed a ton

I started to realize such beauty on the earth

Seeing the life of death and rebirth

Now I know why the light has such happiness and joy

So I abandon my plan to destroy

Suddenly my time abruptly takes a twist

My craving came and I must satisfied what I've miss

I can not survive forever in the sun's warming rays

Missing my nights of my darkness's days

I want to stay and I want to go back

Perfection is something I lack

You figured out I'm not from the light but from the dark side

I don't want to but I know I have to say goodbye

You asked why I had to lie

I know you'll never forgive me so I can not reply

You say I could have been one of you

But I'm one of the dark, it's true

I now have respect for the light but I can not stay for it is not where I truly belong

I will die in the graceful light therefore I am no longer strong

I could have been your friend or I could have been a filthy liar trying to kill the light

I have to leave so the light will disappear from my sight

I know I can never comprehend the magical song the light sings

Slowly retreating back into the dark knowing I could have been a lot of things

**The End**

A/N: Hope you like it! RR please!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh. Thank you.


	14. Immortality Can Kill

A/N: Sorry to keep you waiting so long! Here's another one that I hope you will enjoy! This is in Seto's POV to his little brother. O.o;;; What if he wants immortality to forever be the best? Well, he loves to be the best but what if he wants to live perpetually to continue? Read on to find out! Thank you to all those who have reviewed! You just make my day!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh. Thank you. So please don't hurt me.

Reply

Trunks and Goten: Thank you so much for reviewing each chapter. You make me smile and brighten up my day! Hope you enjoy this one also!

Gijinka Renamon: Hi there! Thanks for reviewing last time! The last one is in Bakura's POV and so is this one. Hope you like this one as well!

Dreammistress Jade: Hello! I just wanted to say thanks for RR my work every chapter. Thank you! Hope you like this one as well!

MikariStar: Thank you so much for reviewing! It makes me so happy to see you and all the others enjoy my work! Thank you!

I don't think I've missed anybody... Well, thank you to all who have reviewed all this time! Arigato!

In Seto's POV to Mokuba

**Immortality Can Kill**

Immortality, is it really something everyone wish to obtain?

Maybe so, but will it ever be gained?

Something so powerful, wanted by greedy hands

To live forever is what they demand

Why live when I have nothing to live for?

Fighting with myself in a raging war

I'm living when I should really be dead

Crystalline droplets hit you, tears I've shed

I wanted to live forever so I forgot about everything

Falling down, misery clipping my wings

Life, I have loved it so much, enough to never leave

But now it's nothing more than a place where I grieve

Lay on the earth, wanting to fade away

Trying desperately hard to remember, the last word you've said

I realized how selfish I've become

Knowing why I'm so numb

Without you, there's no light at the end of the tunnel, no reason to live

I want you back, but I have nothing to give

I felt like my life is already taken away from me

No longer feeling free

I'm already lifeless mentally

Is there a meaning out there I can not see?

I'm granted with immortality but with no one to share it with

Hoping to reverse time, it's only a myth

I'm sorry for everything I have done

But it doesn't feel like I've won

Losing someone so close to me

I was blind, I couldn't see

Please come back to me, I'll do anything

Can no longer comprehend the song nature sings

I should have know to look back

I haven't, so darkness attacked

I thought living forever with immortality is a symbol of being strong

But I was dead wrong

I'm not strong, I'm weak

The way out of the woods is what I seek

I know I can never leave, that I'm haunted by your death

I want to die, to not breathe another breath

I can not live and I can not die

I just want to soar in the sky with you, together we'll fly

That dream is unattainable, I can not do so

Drowning myself in misery, agony, and woe

This is my punishment for my greedy actions

To escape the harsh life, you were my only distraction

I didn't cared what happened to you as long as I get what I want

How can I be so nonchalant?

So I roam this land forever, a consequence I blindly pursue

All by myself, knowing I could have turned back and that we have once flew

Losing you led to losing my will

I guess it's true, immortality really can kill

**The End **

A/N: Hope you all enjoyed that! I had fun writing it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh. I wish I did, but I don't.


	15. Fighting Myself

A/N: I have been on Writer's block for as long as I can remember! Gosh, this thing is so annoying and so evil! Please enjoy this one as well. This is in Writer's block when I created it. In Seto's POV to his little brother. Seto may not have say and hurt his brother physically but his cold looks and lack of time with Mokuba is enough to scar the little guy. So please RR. Thank you and have a great day. J Goman for not updating sooner. You can blame it all on Writer's block. We, authors and authoresses, don't like it. RR please!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh.

**Fighting Myself **

Kicking and screaming, wanting to win

It engulf my light, leaving my sins

How I end up in this place

Seeing you hurt made me fall from grace

You wanted me to turn back, so I won't later on regret

Little did I know, I'll soon be greatly upset

You told me once but I forgot

Did I listen? I guess not

Wanting to die when I see you hurt

Feeling like a pile of dirt

Wanting to win, to get revenge from whoever hurt you

All the evidence led to me, did I do it? Is it true?

I ignored your pleas and went on ahead

Not knowing later on, the numerous tears I will have to shed

It was me who hurt you all this time, I didn't mean to

I took you down from the sky you once flew

I scream and I shout

All I want is out

Knowing I've scared you for life

Like I slashed you with a killer knife

Darkness surrounds every corner and wall

My pain, no one ever felt or saw

I want to win against this evil darkness

Wanting you to heal but so far, no success

Hating myself forever I may walk the earth

Not knowing the magic of death and rebirth

I was too arrogant to know I have hurt you

I want to deny it, but I know it's true

Fighting to get an answer, fighting to escape, fighting to hide

The darkness kills my honor and pride

Soon realizing the darkness was my own, something that lives in my heart

It doesn't matter now, since everything's dark

Fighting to get revenge for you, to win against it all

Regret everything I've done, know I can't win, I continue to fall

I should have known all along, that it was nothing else

I was fighting no one but the one and only, myself

**The End**

A/N: Please review. Writer's block. I have been on it for too long now! And I'm still on it! Evil writer's block! This can also be in the POV of someone who does drugs, like smoking and drinking, etc. They harm the people they love and don't even know it. So people, don't do drugs. I hate it. Enough of that, please review. It makes my day. Arigato.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh. Thank you and please leave me alone. J


	16. Being the Best

A/N: Konnichiwa! Omachido-sama deshita! So sorry for the lack of updates! crys ... Here's another one. :) This is one of my favorites. In Seto's POV of how he alway want to be the best out of all the others. RR please. Thank you! I also want to thank the ones who have reviewed and supported me in the past. Dozo arigato gozaimasu! (Thank you very much) Did I get that right?

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh, thank you.

In Seto's POV

**Being the Best**

Being the best means you're better than everyone else in all ways

I'll be the best no matter what people do or say

Others are weak, that I'm superior to them

The best is what I am

No one can surpass me in any challenge or field

Everyone thought the pain wasn't real

They don't know how much I've sacrifice to be the best

Putting all the ex-winners to rest

It's hard to be the best, but I will do anything to be on top

Being the best means people leave you alone; that they know who you are

My name everyone knows but is afraid to call

Being the best means you're somebody instead of no one

Beating everyone before it had even begun

Being stronger; almost inhuman-like

Letting my enemy fall to their death in bloody spikes

Being the best means people envy you instead of the other way arould

Grasping victory and killng foes silently, not letting escape their throats a sound

Knowing no one can beat you; that you're better than everyone

Putting all the experts to shame, it's fun

Being the best cost me a lot, more than I can see

But now all the glory it had bought me, seeing others fail constantly

So what if every time I act, condescension fills the air around me?

People hate me because I'm the best, so what? It's them my eyes can't see

Their skills and abilities are put to shame comparing to less of a percent of mine

I work to be the best, to break everyone of their spine

I'll always be indestructible, impeccable, and indomitable

Knowing all the others will always be feeble

Being the best means you hae power; that you can rule

I want defeat to befallen my opponents, no matter how cruel

Why must I be the best? So I can finally earn respect, that I too am a person

I want to rest but my work is not yet done

I grew sick of being so perfect but I can't stop or everyone will turn on me

They only respect the best, they're blind to others, they can't see

Defeat is not an available option, it burns with a death fire

But it is also my one and only deepest desire

**The End**

A/N: So...You guys like it? Please RR and tell me what you think. RR please. Thank you! It makes the authoress happy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh. Thank you.


	17. Assistance Denied

A/N: Hello, viewers! I wanted to thank you for the reviews in the past. So thank you! I love them all! J

Trunks and Goten: Thank you, I'm glad you enjoyed the last one and I surely hope you enjoy this one too. J

MikariStar: J Thank you for reviewing and I hope you will like this one also. Seto's POV. J

Dreammistress Jade: Yes, Seto does a perfection complex thing going on here. Thank for reviewing and please enjoy. J

xXRoseGoddess874Xx: Thank you for your review. J

Overall, I would just like to thank you for all your past reviews. It means so much to me that you guys enjoyed my work. It just makes me so happy. Thank you for all your kind reviews. J And also I want to thank you for the authoresses that reviewed almost every chapter. I love you guys! J Thank you, Trunks and Goten, MikariStar, and Dreammistress Jade! It's all appreciated! This poem is in Seto's POV. BUT! This poem, however, doesn't rhyme. J Please enjoy and RR. Thank you!

Summary about this poem: Error, Error. Your assistance is denied.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh. Thank you.

In Seto's POV

**Assistance Denied **

I don't want your help

Go away, I don't need assisting

I don't want to have to owe you anything

Worry about yourself and leave me alone

I don't owe anyone anything and they don't owe me

I will never help or accept it

The word, _help_, the characters

I don't know the meaning of it

Never did, never will

I will never lend my hand so I don't expect you to lend me yours

Even if you do, I won't accept it; even if I lay dying before your very eyes

So don't offer me any help, I will only slap your hand away

I want the world to know I can do it by myself

I watch succession grow as I drown myself in perplexity

I want to be superior; paramount and flawless

Wanting to win with no help at all

Then why is it so hard?

I know I was wrong to brush away the people who want to help me

But how do I know if they mean it?

They don't know the pain like I have

Pain greater than having the earth fall on your back

Pain greater than having your life destroyed

But I guess it's already destroyed since it's gone

Faded into the wind as the gale carry it far, far away

I don't want any help from you

I want to be higher than you in any way possible

You don't know the sacrifices I'll make to get as close to perfection as possible

Accepting help means accepting defeat, that you're accepting you're weak

That you need someone to come to your aid

But I won't give up, I'll fight to the end; the bitter end

Rather fail than accept help

So I won't succeed, I don't care but I will keep on trying

I know I can't make it without someone along to help me

But it doesn't matter to me; it never did matter

I don't need your help, so leave me some tranquility

I will always try again and again

Failing perpetually without help

I know you think I will get nowhere without you

You I'm stubborn and arrogant

I don't care about you or anyone else

You know I can't make it without an assistant

I don't care; then I will die trying than accept your sympathetic help

The End

A/N: Well, what do you guys think? RR please. J

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh. Thank you.


	18. Envy and Jealousy

A/N: Wow, it has been so long! Gomen! The Kaiba brothers, I guess. So yeah. Please RR. Arigatou gozaimasu to all those who has reviewed in the past. It truly meant a lot to me. Thank you. I hope you will enjoy this too. Please RR.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh. Thank you.

In the Kaiba brother's POV on like their step father and such

**Envy and Jealously**

When you look back at yourself, what do you see?

Well, I see friends and family caring for you

You don't how much it hurts to see that

I know you should be grateful for everything you have

But sometimes, it's not that easy

Concealing life from eyes I do not trust

Envy and jealousy grew in my heart

I'm better off alone anyway

Fighting people who hate you

Only to fight your flesh and blood

I don't have a family that would sit down and talk it out

I don't have anything like that

Envy rages in my body when I see your family, so tranquilt and steadfast

Jealousy floods my mind as I witness that everything's fine for you

You don't know how much I want to escape

Own blood greedy for fortune from me

Can't follow my own dream

Follow the dream that they want and fill their hands with riches

I don't want to throw it away but I don't have any choice in the matter

It's like they don't even know me; they never did and never will

All so caught up in their own worlds; their own problems

I don't even exist to them anymore; to them, I never did

Alluring peace and harmony call out to me

I reached out but grasped nothing but air

Hope vanished into air; nothing to hold on anymore

Envy grew green, clouding my vision

Jealousy grew red before me, trapping my mind in a raging inferno

I want what you have; but you don't know it

Everytime you see me, all smiling

It's fake, a decoy to lure you away from my deep pain

Tears stings my eyes as always

My family; a bunch of empty hosts

Ready for inhabitation

But nothing came this way

I want a family that helps solve my problems

That holds my secrets tight and never let it go

That helps me through tough times

I want a family that won't make fun of me for who I am

I can't be myself; Never did, never will

I feel happy for you and your family but not for me

Perpetually feeling two emotions; envy and jealousy

**The End**

A/N: Well... Not very good if you ask me but I hope you enjoy it anyway. I know some lines doesn't maybe make sense but... Please RR! Thank you.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh. Thank you.


	19. Staring of Hatred Eyes

A/N: It has been so long! Ah! I apologize! I will be update more... hopefully if all the time is not taken or something. I wrote this a long time ago, well, not that long ago though. POV of Seto Kaiba... I know the guy just wants perfection in everything so he strives on and on but soon, found it very tiring... Please RR. Thank you! Review please:)

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh. Arigatou.

In Kaiba's POV

**Staring of Hatred Eyes**

When you look at me, you hate me already

So what? Like you can really see

Why? Well, nothing's different, it's all the same

You don't know me but you hate me, it's because of who I am

Thinking I'm one of those "I'm too good for you" human

Wanting to be buried in the dunes of sand

I'm not all you think; I just want a normal life

Cutting off the world with a knife

I know I'm arrogant, stubborn, and determined to get my way

So no one will tell me what to say

Staring of hatred eyes are everywhere

No one help me here or there

Underneath this fake armor is someone who just wants to adapt

But I took a wrong turn; I've lost my life map

Fake pride shielding my eyes as I jostle through the crowd of my life

I had no idea this is what my fate is going to be like

No one can see it but it's really there; tears forming at my eyes

No one can understand the hurt inside

You don't know how painful and hard it is to be perfect all the time

Rocks pushing me down the mountain as I continue my journey to climb

Leaving such a small mistake shock everyone to their hearts

Why is it so hard to take that I'm NOT perfect! Stop staring! Everything's now dark

What good is it to say that I, like everyone else, feel pain?

I don't want it; there's nothing from it I can gain

Crying myself to sleep everyday because I'm being hated

I can't turn back since it's too late

The real world needs you to be strong, to lend no one your trust

I will carry on; yes I must

I survived because I trusted no one and receive help from no one

Follow my path, feel my pain, sing my song

Nothing makes me perfect since no one is

My true self is something I'll truly miss

People don't expect anything but perfection from me

Forget my pain, it's not like you can see

Please stop staring at my fake perfection; I want to be you

When you want to be me, thinking I'm better when I'm not; it's true

I will die if I do not show the beast in my smarts; tricking them by the fire in my eyes

But now I feel more pain for myself for accepting something I myself made up; my lies

No one can stop staring at me, they want everything I have

They can have it all; in the end, I'll have the last laugh

Wanting to escape from all this perfection I want to destroy

Everything I am is just a decoy

I want to stop all this perfection but I can not

It destroyed everything already; all I've got

I gave it all I have; turning bitter and heartless a long time ago

Yesterday is in the past and now it's tomorrow

I think I'm on the side of the good

Or is it myself I've misunderstood?

Everything I everyday misses

Well, I threw it all away for this

Something I don't even want; something I really hate

Wanting to turn around but the doors are closed; it's way too late

This is something I will no longer have the desire to want

Am I doomed to remain forever nonchalant?

Everyone staring at me; hating my person and the ground I walk on

I wish I can, but I can't vanish and be gone

You can't see the pain! I hate your staring of hatred eyes!

Please stop! You just can't, can you? I already gave everything that was once mine

I envy your normal life while I stand alone with no family and no friends

There's nothing left to fix; my happiness was all pretend

I will forever go on with my fate

Living with myself, someone I hate

When I say people's opinions and their staring doesn't bother me, it's a lie

I hate the staring of hatred eyes

You'll never know when next time our paths cross, when you see the all powerful me

Underneath all that fake armor is someone more than you can ever think to see

The End

A/N: Well, I hope you like it. Too tired to say anything else besides, review. So not my greatest work……. Please review. Arigatou!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh. Thank you and please don't hurt me!


End file.
